


Trust

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester is hurt by a lack of trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Lester hung up the phone, a hurt look briefly crossing his face before it was replaced by his normal controlled expression. Stephen was going to hunt the prehistoric scorpion alone and wouldn't accept any help. For some reason he didn't trust Lester or his men and Lester had no idea why. Cutter's distrust had been easier to swallow - Cutter hadn't trusted anyone outside of his team. Stephen's distrust was more focussed, more personal.

Lester knew he wasn't exactly liked. He went out of his way to make sure people knew he wasn't nice. But he'd always thought he was trusted.


End file.
